1. Field of Invention
The invention concerns an apparatus and a method for manufacturing cords which are incorporated into automobile tires, conveyor belts, hoses, and similar structures. More particularly, the invention relates to a cabling machine that performs a one-step process for making a two-ply cord with a filler yam therein, also known as gas adsorption fiber, and a method of operating such a cabling machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Two-ply cords are used to reinforce manufactured products, such as automobile tires, conveyor belts, hoses and similar products. For example, in the case of tire manufacturing, two-ply cords are sandwiched between two layers of rubber. However, undesirable gas bubbles form between the rubber layers during the sandwiching process. Because gas adsorption yarn prevents gas bubble development, it is typically combined with the two-ply cord.
Manufacturing cords intended for use in tire manufacturing typically involves twisting two continuous filament yarns to form a two-ply cord. As indicated above, it is often desirable to include an additional staple fiber gas adsorption yarn in the two-ply cord, for example a rayon yam, to inhibit gas bubble development. Typically, these cords have been made in two steps, the first step forms a one-ply cord by twisting one continuous filament yarn. The second step twists two one-ply cords, each formed in the first step, with a gas adsorption yarn to form a three-ply cord.
The first step involves twisting one continuous filament yam clockwise into a one-ply cord and winding the one-ply cord onto a take-up bobbin using a first ring twisting machine. Twisting the yam clockwise is also known as forming a Z-twist.
The second step involves removing the one-ply cord on a bobbin from the first ring twisting machine and installing it as a two-ply cord feed bobbin on a second cabling machine. A second feed bobbin supplying gas adsorption yam is also installed on the second cabling machine. The two-ply cord is twisted counter-clockwise with the gas adsorption yarn to form a three ply gas adsorption cord. Twisting in the counter-clockwise direction is also known as forming an S-twist.
The above related art two step twisting process increases manufacturing costs. For example, because the first ring twisting machine must be turned off and the take-up bobbin removed and installed in the second cabling machine, the time required for manufacturing increases, adding significantly to the cost of manufacturing.
Additionally, the step of moving bobbins between machines increases the risk of worker injury, effecting workplace safety.
Other methods for twisting fibers to form cords are known, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,943 to Arrant (hereinafter xe2x80x9cArrantxe2x80x9d). Arrant discloses a cord having a core that includes a single yarn or a plurality of parallel yarns laid side by side, wherein each yarn of the cord is drawn, oriented and is formed of continuous filaments of a synthetic polymer, and a wrapper yarn wound helically around the core yarn or yarns, and forming helices along the length of the core which hold the core yarns together. Winding of the wrapper around the core tends to provide a core having a circular shaped cross section. However, Arrant does not disclose twisting all of the yarns together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,421 to Haislet discloses a method and apparatus for forming in a single step operation a multiple filament cord of multiple layers which is free of strands within the cord and which the cord has all the filaments twisted in the direction of the lay of the cord. This method applies a twist of the filaments in the outer layers of the cord in a direction opposite from that to be applied to all the filaments in the cord. However, Haislet does not disclose twisting yarns together to form a gas adsorption cord. Thus, Arrant and Haislet do not solve the problems of the related art.
The invention involves a cabling machine for manufacturing multi-filament cords and includes a first bobbin supplying a first gas adsorption yarn, a second bobbin supplying a second yarn, and a third bobbin supplying a third yarn. A guide is provided at the end of an arm and guides the first gas adsorption yarn and the second yarn so they are substantially parallel to each other. Additionally, a combining device is provided for combining and twisting all three of the yarns so a two-ply cord having a continuous filament gas adsorption yarn can be formed.
The arm is connected to a bracket which has first and second bracket ends and a hole disposed near the first end. The bracket is in turn connected to a cone holder also having first and second ends, a taper between the ends, a circular cross section, and a partially threaded rod. The threaded rod is inserted through the bracket hole and a bolt is placed on the threads to secure the bracket and cone holder together.
The cone holder is oriented so that it is parallel and offset from the arm. A second guide is also connected to the arm.
The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a multi-filament fiber in a single step and includes supplying a first gas adsorption yarn, a second yarn, and a third yarn. The method involves guiding the first gas adsorption yarn and the second yarn so they are substantially parallel to each other and then combining and twisting all three yarns to form a two-ply cord having a continuous filament gas adsorption yarn.
The method also includes attaching a bracket, having a hole, to an arm, and connecting a cone holder to the bracket by placing a bolt upon the threaded end of a rod extending from the cone holder. Another guide having a loop is attached to the arm.
It is therefore an object of this invention to reduce the manufacturing time and associated cost for producing the two-ply cord with a continuous filament gas adsorption yarn.
Another object of the invention is to improve workplace safety by eliminating bobbin handling between machines.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of various exemplary embodiments of the systems and methods according to this invention.